


【柚豆天】上铺

by xizhouqu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizhouqu/pseuds/xizhouqu
Summary: ※狗老师生日快乐，祝你新的一岁里健康快乐、一夜暴富、早日毕业、收获鸭鸭的爱情！！！※预警：柚豆天3p，火车震，dirty talk，ntr，文笔差，极度ooc，逻辑死※自娱自乐，请勿上升真人！！！×3





	【柚豆天】上铺

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hund_schmutzigVer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/gifts).



一

哐哐—哐哐——哐哐—哐哐——

疾驰中的火车微微摇晃，在夜里突然醒来的宇野昌磨一时分不清自己处于何地。他眯着眼睛在黑暗中瞅了几眼，就被不远处的声响吸引了注意力。

“咕啾咕啾”的声音回荡在狭小的车厢里，随之而来的还有难闻的……类似于男人精液的气味。两个身影交叠在一起，伏在镜子前的的水池上方，不停的摇摆晃动。

睡意消失得无影无踪，宇野昌磨心脏提到了嗓子眼，他压根没有想到一醒来就会看到这样劲爆的一幕。在密封的三人间里，那俩人的身份昭然若揭——他上铺的金博洋和羽生结弦。

“唔……哈啊……太快了……”

带着鼻音的暧昧嗓音撩人于无形之中，再加上那令人脸红心跳的拍打声，宇野昌磨呼吸粗重了几分。脸烧得吓人，他一时不知道应该出声打断他们，还是应该像鹌鹑一样缩在被子里。

男人粗长的性器重重嵌入身前人的后穴，又微微抽出，“噗呲”的声音从身体连接处发出，压抑的呻吟不断传来，从宇野昌磨的角度刚好能看见低伏的青年瘦削的肩胛骨和摆动的细腰。

理智告诉他这不关他的事，他应该转过身闭上眼继续睡他的觉，可该死的眼睛怎么也挪不开，他甚至开始想象自己的性器没入那人身体时，该是怎样动人的场景……

像偷窥狂一样蜷缩在暗处，他瞪大了眼睛，目不转睛得盯着，身体兴奋得要命。宇野昌磨本觉得自己应该感到愤怒或者伤心，但意外的是他的脑子里满是青年诱人的身体。

那是以往夏天，青年无意间撩起衣摆擦汗时他所看见的，瘦弱的细腰、漂亮的脊线、洼下一块的腰窝……

宇野昌磨第一次痛恨自己的懦弱。他应该像个男人一样冲上去一拳打翻那个欺负天天的混蛋，亦或者勇敢的制止他们并向自己的心上人表白。

但是他终究不是自己游戏里所偏爱的勇者，这么多年来，他只是默默在博洋身边不远处徘徊。当学校里谣传天天女朋友时他没有出声；当博洋红着脸对他说要追求羽生学长时他没有出声；现在当心上人在自己面前被人侵犯时，他还是选择了沉默……

找不到自己的立场，他只是忠实的扮演着“幼驯染”这一看似重要又随时可以遗忘抛弃的角色。

这一次的旅行也是这样，当金博洋说要邀请他和羽生学长一起去法国旅行时，他几乎没怎么思索就答应了。

一路上，两人谈天说地笑得开怀，而他只是木讷的坐在边上，他的要求不高，只要能待在天天身边，看着他的笑脸就可以了……

明明已经无数次这样说服自己了，为什么现在眼睛还是那么胀呢？好像有什么东西要流下来了。裹在被子里的青年无声的揉了揉眼睛。

——也许是眼睛睁太久，酸了吧。

二

金博洋觉得自己的理智现在被身后的男人撕成了两半。一半燃在火里，享受着令人发狂的快感，另一半却浸在冰里，不断提醒着他不足两米远的，自己竹马的存在。

“天天不专心哦，在想什么呢？”温热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，引起身体敏感的颤抖。危险的声线让他又爱又恨——他爱他赐予的快感和刺激，又恨他让自己处于如此不堪的情境。

“天天是在想宇野吧，你说他会不会正躲在被窝里一边偷窥着天天的身体，一边意淫你自慰？”

被这种色情的想象刺激，青年的身体滚烫，嘶哑的呻吟几乎要从喉中溢出，他无助的捂住耳朵，却抵不过那冰凉的唇瓣厮磨在耳廓边的低语。

“天天这里狠狠咬了我一下呢，是因为我说到宇野让你兴奋了吗？”“真是淫乱啊……被自己的竹马看到自己被男人玩弄就这么刺激吗？还是说其实更希望我和宇野一起上你？”

羽生压低的嗓音像是在抱怨，只是他嘴角的笑意暴露了他的恶趣味。被他压在洗漱台上的青年拼命摇着头，像是要把一切污秽都甩掉。

维持着抽插的动作，羽生抱起了肉感十足的屁股，隐藏在衣物下的手臂爆着青筋，竟抱着他转过了身。

“不、不要……不要这样、前辈…求你……”从嗓子里挤出来的声音近乎哀鸣，背后的男人却不管不顾，依然像为生活不能自理的孩童解决生理问题那样，托举着他的身体。

修长的双腿被打开到惊人的弧度，无论是因为欲望而高高挺起甚至流着“眼泪”的性器，还是涨红的会阴处，还是被捣弄到微微鼓起的腹部，还是泥泞不堪的交合处都暴露在空气里，只要床上那人睁开眼就可以看得一清二楚。

“你着迷的表情、淫乱的身体全部被看光了哟，天天……唔，不要夹这么紧，很痛欸……”羽生撒娇一样哼着，挺弄的动作一次比一次用力。

“天天不知道吧，宇野他，喜欢你呢……你可能没有发现，虽然表情看起来像木头，但是眼神是…唔…骗不了人的。”

像是孩子跟同伴炫耀自己观察到的秘密，羽生一边把自己全部埋进这具销魂的身体，一边小声说着他的发现。

“我一看就知道，我们是一类人……无可救药的…沉溺于你的声音、你的笑容、你的身体的笨蛋……”怀中的身体不停的颤抖，羽生却像着了魔一样说个不停。

“我知道的…天天口头上说着喜欢我，其实心里也放不下他吧……天天知道你提到他的时候，眼睛……像是在笑吗？”

“不甘心……为什么博洋的心里还有他的影子呢？明明我比任何人都要爱你……仅仅是因为我没有先遇上你……吗？”

青年白皙的身体上错落着红色的印记，男人微闭着眼睛，痛苦的皱着眉，像是受伤的小兽，喉咙里翻滚着呜咽。他的神情里却是满满的着迷，在青年光滑的脊背上一寸一寸轻嗅，留下缠绵的吻。

“真是卑鄙啊…我……竟然就这样蛮横无理的欺负了天天，这大概也算是……趁人之危？”

“我猜，他应该不止一次幻想过天天的身体了，只是碍于幼驯染的身份……”

“是怕坦白以后连朋友都做不成吧…这一点上我倒是比他幸运得多……”羽生轻轻哼了一声，似是在表达不满，他揉捏着博洋的身体，寡淡的嘴角抿成一条直线，上挑眼冷冷望向背后那人——

“我说的对吗……宇野同学？”

三

“确实如您所说……羽生前辈。”

在两人表情截然不同的注视下，床铺上的青年幽幽睁开了眼睛，漂亮的杏眼一如往常古井无波，如果不是鼻头和眼尾红红的痕迹，可能根本不会有人能看出来他刚哭过。

刺眼的灯光让一切无所遁形，金博洋脸涨得通红，他不知道该怎么向自己的竹马解释自己的境况。刚得知竹马对自己的感情，他还处于一种茫然的混乱感中。

“昌磨……你……”

“哼”，对于博洋的注意力被对方吸引感到极为不满，羽生放下青年的身体，把他压在水池上狠狠肏弄，“真情告白的戏码到此为止。现在灯打开了正好，天天可以看看镜子里的自己到底是怎样勾引人的！”

被压在镜面上的青年讶异于自己放浪的模样，只瞥了一眼，就羞耻得用手掌遮住双眼。

白嫩的脸颊上是醉酒般的酡红，水润的眼眸中还带着几丝迷蒙，汗水把乌黑的发丝黏在额头上，泛着绯红的身体清纯又诱惑。

羽生回过头挑衅的望着坐起身子的宇野昌磨，“这么美味的小屁股宇野君一定没有尝过吧？”他恶劣的拍打着因饱满而颤动的臀肉，又掰开两人的结合处，展示给男人看。

被乳白色液体浇灌的，红彤彤的肉穴一张一合的吞吐着性器，淋漓的汁水顺着大腿流下，险些要沾湿地板。

“怎么样…是不是嫉妒得要发抖了？要不要……让你也尝一尝？”

四

“您、您在说什么蠢话……羽生前辈！！”

面对之前那样淫秽的一幕也面不改色的宇野惊慌起来，他尴尬的摇着头，却怎么也掩饰不了被子下，听到羽生的提议而硬得发痛的分身。

“哦？我看你的表情可不是这么说的。”

羽生再次抱起了博洋，让他翻过身面对着自己，性器在体内的搅弄又让青年战栗不已。搓揉着手感极佳的屁股，羽生把天天放在下铺的床上，欺身压了上去。

像是打桩机一样狠狠撞击着博洋的身体，青年整个人被弄得向后移动，床单乱成一团，敏感点不断被顶到，他死死捂住自己的嘴巴，才没有在昌磨面前大声的呻吟出声。

近距离的观摩性爱又给宇野带来极大的震撼，他赶紧闭上眼睛，默念着各种心经缩进角落里，生怕看到煽情的场景会让他控制不住扑上去，做出让自己后悔的事情。

但是，一张小小的单人床根本没有多少躲避的空间，震动的床板和鼻尖气味无不提醒着他身边正在发生着什么。过了一会儿，肉体拍打的声音停了，他听到自己的心上人发出了一声悲鸣。

有液体溅到了他的睫毛上，宇野犹豫着挣开了眼睛，随后又无比后悔自己的决定：青年乏力的躺在他的床上，白嫩的双腿被高高折起在半空中，乳白色液体喷洒在小腹上，有些甚至溅在脸颊、胸膛、红润的唇边，显得无比色情。

浅褐色的乳粒因为充血而肿大，小小的一点上全是斑驳的牙印。性器刚刚拔出后的小穴汨汨流淌着精液，由于被撑开一时竟难以闭合，里面的风景一览无余。

理智在一瞬间断线，宇野昌磨只想把那一身的爱痕全部覆盖。

五

当宇野回过神来，他的分身正被一张温暖的小口包裹着，温柔的吮吸着，暖洋洋的感觉比泡温泉还要舒服。床上的青年侧着脸，神情难过的看上去要哭了一样。

宇野昌磨有些不知所措起来，小心翼翼的低头亲了亲他樱粉色的脸颊，“天天…不要哭哦……我会轻轻的……”

软糯的声音认真做着保证，宇野抱着破罐子破摔的心情，已经做了对不起天天的事情，他所能做得，只有努力让他更舒服一点。

“唔……这个速度可以吗……？天天，还是说快一点更好？”像是仔细的踩着油门调速，宇野一边凭着感觉浅浅抽插着，一边等着博洋的反馈。

面上还是那么冷静，实际只有宇野自己知道，他恨不得把自己的分身全部埋进去，不管不顾的肏弄，哪怕死在自己心上人身上他也愿意。

温柔的动作无异于饮鸩止渴，刚被开发过的身体受不了这种斯条慢理的勾引。金博洋绝望的发现，自己堪堪纾解过的欲望又有了感觉，而且这一次的情潮来的更为凶猛。

强忍住放浪的扭起腰肢迎合身上人动作的冲动，羞耻得咬着下唇，他觉得自己快要被这种甜蜜的折磨逼疯了，“不要问我……”近乎咬牙切齿的说着，他用力得瞪着自己的小竹马。

眼尾的红晕像是撩人钩子，似是埋怨的媚眼一下子让宇野昌磨打了个激灵，连射精的欲望都顺着脊椎窜了上来。因为忍耐鼻尖冒出了密密的汗珠，他低下头不敢看博洋的眼睛。

“抱、抱歉…天天，我还是第一次……如果弄痛你了，一定要跟我说……”

说着他沉住气，闷声用力耕耘了起来。站在一旁目睹了全程的羽生结弦只觉得十分可笑，这个男人直到现在还红着脸，活生生一初尝情事的小媳妇儿，都不知道到底是谁上了谁。

一想到自己竟然输给了这样的人，他就十二万分不甘心。但是比起狡猾的隐瞒下来，不让天天发现自己的情感，他更愿意堂堂正正的对决，比如说，谁能让天天更舒服，就是对决中重要的一环。

燃起了熊熊斗志，他可从来不觉得能给人带来快感的，只有那饥渴的小穴一处。

六

一把勾起博洋的身体附上一个缠绵的吻，羽生修长的手指抚弄他似乎又有“崛起之势”的性器。灵活的小舌支配着湿热的口腔，青年唯有被动得承受着亲吻带来的快感。

刻意打乱节奏的撸动，连顶端的小孔都不被放过。青年的注意力完全被分身上舞蹈的手指吸引去了，忘记呼吸的他涨红着脸，被汹涌的快感冲得脑袋发懵。

“天天为什么一脸邀请的看着我？是想让我加入到你的小竹马的行列中去吗？如果天天想要的话，我不介意哦……”羽生调笑着，冰冷的指尖暗示性的掠过会阴处。

“没、没有这回事，不要捉弄我了，前辈！”金博洋慌乱的大声否认着，光是想象那两根各有千秋的性器要劈开自己的身体，他就觉得不寒而栗。

后穴因为主人的紧张突然收缩了一下，夹得宇野发痛。看到两人在自己面前打情骂俏，他突然觉得十分不满，与学长一决高下的斗志也被激了起来。

羽生前辈能带给天天的快乐，我也不会差的！怀着这种想法，他不再像之前那样埋头苦干，而是欺身含住了博洋胸膛上的小点。

“哈啊……昌磨你做什么……！”又湿又热的柔软触感传到神经末梢，毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他胸口上，他产生了一种自己是哺乳期的母亲，这样荒谬又羞耻的错觉。

“我在吸博洋的乳头哦……哇哦，立起来了呢……”平稳的语调像是在说“今天天气真好”这样普通的问候，而不是下流的淫语。

宇野昌磨像是一瞬间开了窍，连抽插挺弄的花样都变得多了起来。不再逮着一个地方死磕，他极力探索着青年体内的敏感点，一旦发现就死咬住不放。

“哈、哈啊……混、混蛋…唔、停下来……！”

前列腺被不断的刮搔顶弄到，金博洋舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来，一句完整的话都说不出。他费力的挪动着自己的身体，想要逃离这让人丧失理智的快感，却被毫不留情的拽回原位。

拉扯的力道与性器的顶弄叠加在一起，青年竟觉得那东西要捅到了自己的喉咙里。宇野光想到那小小的乳粒上全是羽生留下的痕迹，心里就酸的冒泡，他用力的舔弄、啃咬着，发誓要把那痕迹全部“清洗”一变。

“唔……博洋哥哥，这样吸你的奶头舒服吗？还是说，你更喜欢我更用力的咬？”用力的吸吮后，尖利的牙齿又轻扯着红肿的乳尖，宇野昌磨无师自通，面不改色的说着让人脸红心跳的话。

只比他大了几个月的“博洋哥哥”险些羞愧而死，他总觉得自己的乳头真的要被吸出些什么了。宇野软软的嗓音本就显小，这样羞耻的称呼，让他产生了一种猥亵未成年人的错觉。

“天天你还…真是……乳头比女孩子都要敏感啊……”羽生无奈地笑了，措捻着另一半被冷落的乳尖，时不时扣弄着顶端的凹陷处，手掌撸动分身的动作也并未停止。

金博洋强忍着把自己的乳粒挺送到两人手中肆意玩弄的冲动，他觉得自己的身体仿佛一盘丰盛的大餐，正在被两个贪婪的饕餮分食殆尽。

七

比涨潮还要汹涌的快感把他淹没了，身体的每一处都被开发，明明只有两个人的动作他却觉得自己被一群男人亵玩着。

射精的欲望再次涌上心头，把握他分身的羽生却残忍的阻止了他，“天天说说看，我和宇野君，哪一个更让你舒服呢……？说出来就让你解放哦。”

宇野昌磨沉默不语，却也不甘示弱。他精准的找到了那一处敏感点，性器始终在那周围的软肉上徘徊着，不停的画着圈，却不给他来个痛快。

忍耐了许久，像是在快感的海洋里即将溺死的旅人，金博洋终于难受的啜泣起来，“混蛋……呜呜……我不知道……谁会知道……这种事情啊……！”

浓浓的哭腔让人心疼又怜惜，原本针锋相对的两人态度一下子软了下来。又是亲又是哄，像是两个做错事情的孩子，手忙脚乱的讨好着自己喜欢的人。

……

那一次的旅行如何，没有给金博洋留下什么深刻的印象，他只知道，自己的身体越来越适应那些没羞没臊的事情了。

那两个没节操的家伙总是在人前装出一副兄友弟恭的样子，可在欺负他时，一个个卯足了劲儿要分出个高下。

他不由得惆怅这样腰酸背痛的日子什么时候才能到头，也许明天就会结束？也许永远都不会有尽头……

————————沙雕分界线—————————

柚子：天天选我选我！我超甜！还会跳恋舞！

豆豆：我我我长得好看！我眼睛比他大！

柚子：158闭嘴，你摸摸你的小肚子再说话！

豆豆：嘤嘤嘤，158怎么了！158还能边干边吃lai【委屈狗狗眼.jpg】

天天：这日子没法过了……你俩都给我闭嘴！【我觉得我可能是养了两个蠢儿子而不是找了两个对象(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻】


End file.
